Snowed In
by zebraboymom
Summary: Steve and Kono head to the Smoky Mountains just before Christmas for some target practice and get more than they bargained for. Kove of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Snowed In**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They have been together in my head since the first episode, but sadly they are not mine in reality.**

**Author Notes: Hey Peeps! It has been three months since I wrote a story for these two and it's killing me, so I thought I would take this morning since I am off for the holidays and write a Christmas fic. I plan to write more in the New Year, but I have been working on a television series idea and plan to submit it to an agent in the spring. Happy Holidays! Oh by the way, pretend the Christmas episode didn't happen.**

Danny stood with his arms folded and watched as Steve and Kono unloaded their packs and gun cases from the car.

"This is stupid. You know that, right? What if you have weather issues and the airport closes down. You'll never make it back for Christmas."

Steve rested his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Relax Danno. We'll fly there, drive in the first day and set up house, spend the next two days shooting, stay at the cabin and be back at the airport with a day to spare. You'll hardly know we're gone."

"Seriously? It's the holidays and I'm alone. Didn't it occur to you I would notice you were gone?"

Kono sighed.

"We'll be back by Christmas Eve, Danny. Think of it like an early Christmas gift to both of us. What better fun can we have than to trek through theSmoky Mountains taking potshots at targets?"

Steve joined in.

"Look, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and Kono's never seen snow. Don't ruin it for her Pal. We will snowshoe out if we have to and you will be picking us up on Christmas Eve."

"Uh, huh."

Steve and Kono exchanged a look. Steve grinned.

"Kono, somebody needs a hug."

"I think you're right Steve."

The two of them grabbed Danny in between them and squeezed.

"Hey, hey, what are we five? Let me go."

"You know you can always come with us."

"Oh yeah. That sounds great. Stomping through the snow, freezing my ass off while you two snipers take out some stupid targets on a hiking trail that is bound to be ridiculously dangerous and then spending two nights in a cabin heated only by a fireplace? No thanks."

"Okay then, we will see you in a few days."

"If something happens I am so going to say I told you so. And if I have to spend Christmas alone, you will never hear the last of it."

The two grabbed their gear and headed towards the terminal.

"Hey Danno? I think the nice airport police would like you to move your car."

Danny looked up into the angry gaze of a guy over six feet tall.

"Sir, this is an unloading zone only."

Steve and Kono laughed as they strode side by side into the terminal.

"He is too easy."

"Chin promised to take him out while we're gone for beers and to let him moan about us leaving him alone."

"Your cousin is a saint. You know that, right?"

Kono's dimpled smile was his answer.

"Yep."

Getting checked in didn't take as long as Steve thought it would with it being holiday travel time along with the fact that they were checking in two high-powered rifles. Before they knew it they found themselves sitting at the gate.

Steve watched as the young woman sitting across from him looked down at an incoming text and frowned. He watched as she typed back furiously and then shut her phone off completely.

"Adam?"

"Yeah. He just won't let me go. I told him I'm done. He finally showed his true colors when his brother came home and I was stupid to believe he could change."

"No, you just always want to see the best in everyone. It's a remarkable trait, Kono."

Steve sighed as he gazed back at her. He had been so scared for her the last couple of months. Adam's brother had framed her for murder by using her service revolver and it was only when she had been arrested that Adam would finally entertain the idea that his brother was involved. Steve had posted bail and then he and Kono were able to track down an eyewitness to the murder. The whole experience had brought the two of them closer together, especially since Catherine had headed back out to sea and they had officially broken up this time.

Kono pulled her legs up under her and rested her chin on her knee as she gazed out at the arriving planes. He hated that sad look she now wore. He was determined to make her smile a lot over the next five days. This trip was all about cheering her up.

They were lucky enough to get in a two-seat row and settled down to catch a nap. The time difference was four hours and they wanted to get rid of the jet lag if possible before they arrived. With their late arrival it would take the rest of the day to drive the SUV up to the cabin high in the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee.

Steve smiled over at Kono who was leaning her head against the side of the plane. He reached for her and pulled her over to him as her eyes popped open in surprise.

"Steve, what are you…?"

"My shoulder makes a much better pillow, I promise you."

"Are you sure?"

"Get over here, you."

Steve smiled as he settled down to sleep. The wonderful smell of vanilla and coconut that wafted off her soft newly shampooed hair made him feel content for the first time in a long time. He wanted to forget everything for the next few days…his mother, Wo Fat, the past, the danger Kono had been in and just enjoy time with this woman who could hold her own with him in any situation.

A smiling flight attendant leaned down.

"Sir can I get you or your uh…wife anything?"

The woman was obviously checking his single status.

Kono giggled and looked up at the woman without batting an eye.

"No. We just want to sleep. The honeymoon really took it out of us…all that love making day and night and night and day. Glad we are heading home so we can get some rest, you know?"

Steve's eyebrows went up into his hairline and he almost burst out laughing as the attendant's face morphed into an ugly fake smile.

"Well, then, I'll leave you to it."

"That was just mean Officer Kalakaua."

"Yeah, but she deserved it. What if we were together? Women like that make me sick."

Once again she closed her eyes and snuggled down against him.

"Just so you know…if we ever were together no one would have to ask if I was single. It would be more than obvious I wasn't."

He heard Kono's breath catch, but she didn't look up again and he slipped his arm around her to snuggle her against him. Did she just shiver? He wondered if he was having the same affect on her that she was having on him.

He tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind and go to sleep, but it was hard. She felt so good in his arms and he was starting to care about her in a way he hadn't before. The protective brother in him was quickly becoming something more. He was starting to realize that he had feelings for her, but didn't think she would ever feel the same.

Kono finally relaxed and slipped her arm across his stomach. She tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach, but couldn't help the way she felt. She had always had a crush on Steve, but thought he saw her as his little sister. If he only knew how she really felt he would be shocked. Her relationship with Adam had been real and intense, but the way she felt about Steve was different. He meant so much more because of all they had been through together. Closing her eyes she started to slip into a dream state.

Steve relished the feeling of Kono's arm slipping across him. He smiled as he took another deep breath of her shampoo and drifted off as well.

Nine hours later they woke up to the Captain alerting them that the plane was landing at McGhee Tyson airport in Knoxville. They left at 6:00 that morning, but now with the nine hours and the time zones it was already 7:00 in the evening and they had a two-hour drive ahead of them to reach the cabin. They grabbed their stuff and headed to pick up their rental and get on the road.

Coming out of the airport they put on the parkas they had dragged on the plane with them. They were definitely going to need them. They were still an hour and fifteen minutes from the mountain, but it was already unbelievably cold. Kono shivered as she zipped hers up.

"No sign of snow yet, but once we start climbing into the mountains we should see some."

"I hope I can sleep tonight. I can't believe we slept the whole flight."

"We've been really busy with cases and just needed the down time. Kono I hope you let yourself enjoy this time away. You deserve it."

"Thanks Steve. I'm really excited about seeing snow in person. I've only seen it in movies and television."

"You've traveled all over the world surfing and you've never seen snow?"

They pulled out into traffic and started towards the mountains.

"Surfing is sort of a warm weather sport you know."

"Yeah. I know. I just am sort of excited to watch you have this experience."

They rode along in companionable silence until they got part way into the mountains and its started snowing lightly. Steve watched Kono's face light up.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"The trees are so beautiful covered in snow. I never knew it would look this…amazing."

An hour further on and they turned off on the path to the cabin. It was slippery going as they went deeper into the snow. After climbing slowly for about half an hour they pulled up in front of the most amazing cabin Kono had ever seen.

"Oh Steve, it's so…"

"Rustic? The whole experience is just…"

"Let's get inside and get a fire going, shall we?"

Kono opened her door and stepped into the snow. She had only taken a few steps when she felt something strike her in the arm and a grinning Steve proceeded to form another snowball.

"Hey. That's not fair."

Before Steve could answer she hurled one back at him and it was on. They pelted each other for a while and then charged up the steps to the cabin. Once inside, Steve quickly lit the fire in the fireplace and they set about foraging for food.

Two cups of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich later they sat back on the sofa and enjoyed the fire.

"This is great. This is so not Hawaii. It's just what I needed. Thanks Steve."

"You're welcome. And just remember tomorrow is shooting and hiking and more shooting."

"I can't wait."

They sat together until almost midnight talking about everything imaginable and then after brushing their teeth, Kono climbed into the queen-sized bed and Steve climbed into the twin.

"Night Kono."

"Night Steve."

They both stared into the fire as they drifted off, each thinking about the other.

Little did they know what the forecast had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowed In**

**Zebraboymom**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: They have been together in my head since the first episode, but sadly they are not mine in reality.**

**Author Notes: Will Danny's worst fears be realized? Will these two move forward in their relationship? Read on Christmas readers.**

Five hours later Steve woke up to the sound of Kono moaning in her sleep. He lay still listening to her repeating the word no over and over. Should he wake her? He slipped out of bed and after checking on her he looked out the window. In the dark he could barely see the snow, but it was a white out. He couldn't believe how much snow was coming down.

Tomorrow might have to be put on hold. The fire needed tending and he put several large logs on, stoking the hot embers until there was a roaring fire again. He turned and padded back over to his bed, sitting on the edge as he watched Kono sleep. She looked so beautiful in the firelight, but her face was troubled and he knew she was having a nightmare.

All of a sudden she cried out and sat straight up in bed panting. Steve crossed swiftly to her side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…uh yeah…bad dream I guess."

"Want to talk about it?"

"What? Uh…no. I just…"

Steve reached out tentatively and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Talk to me Kono. Something has you tied up in knots."

"I don't know. It's just…I make such bad choices sometimes. I don't know how I get myself into so many bad relationships. I was blind to Adam. I only saw what I wanted to see and he hurt me. He hurt me so much…"

"I'm sorry, Kono. If you want I will beat him to a pulp when we get back home."

Kono giggled.

"If anyone is going to beat him to a pulp when we get home, it's me."

"That is…if we get back home."

"What?"

"Uh, it's snowing like crazy outside and apparently has been all night so far. "

"If we get snowed in, Danny will be furious. You know that."

"Yeah."

Steve shivered.

"You need to get warm. How long have you been up?"

"A while. I needed to get the fire going again."

"I bet your bed is ice cold."

Kono scooted over and lifted the blanket.

"Climb in and we can share body heat."

Steve's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?"

"Steve. I trust you silly. Now get in here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Steve climbed under the covers and his foot accidentally brushed Kono's.

"Oh my God, Steve. You're as cold as ice. Come here."

Steve turned to Kono and she slipped her leg up and over both of his over hi sweats. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him close and rubbed her arms up and down his back. Even through his t-shirt he could feel the warmth and he sighed into the embrace making Kono smile.

"Better?"

"You have no idea."

"Me too. I miss the warmth of another person. It's been hard…you know. I kind of thought Adam was going to be the one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought he had character, but I was wrong."

"Family trumps everything Kono. You know that. Maybe he was trying to clean up his act. If anyone could make him want to, it's you Kono. You make any man want to be better."

"No."

"Yes. You make me want to be better every day."

"Why?"

"It's everything about you. You're kind, caring, but fierce when called for. You never compromise yourself. You're a good detective and so loyal to the team. My God, Kono, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect us back with Friar. I was so proud of you and it made me want to be better…for you."

He felt her pull back from him and put some distance between them.

"Steve…I."

"Kono…you are an amazing woman and some day you will find the right guy. He'll be lucky to have you."

"Is this a pep talk, Boss?"

"No. It's simply the truth and when it's just the two of us, please don't call me boss. It makes me feel old."

"Well, you're pretty ho for an "old" guy."

"You think I'm hot, Officer Kalakaua?"

"Maybe."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"I think you're hot too."

That brought a loud guffaw from Kono and they both laughed loudly.

"Shhh."

"Uh, Kono, it's just us."

"I know. It's just so peaceful up here that I feel like we should honor the quiet. I know this is going to sound funny, but I feel like I'm having a sleepover with my best friend."

"Oh no, my worst nightmare. I'm at a pillow party. If you ever tell Danny, I will kill you Rookie."

"My lips are sealed. I guess we should try to get some sleep, huh? Think we will get to shoot tomorrow?"

"Honestly? No. I think we may be snowed in by morning and I have no idea how long it will be before we can get home. Good thing the cabin is well stocked with food. Fancy a Christmas in the Smoky Mountains?"

"I could get my arms around the idea."

"Morning Kono."

"Morning Steve."

"Let's try to get some more sleep, okay? Not much we can do in the dark anyway. Right?"

Kono closed her eyes and thought of at least one thing she would like to do with Steve in the dark. Good thing the only light came from the fire so he couldn't see her blush.

Steve closed his eyes and tried not to think about the beautiful young woman lying next to him. He could feel her warmth and all his brain was telling him was 'kiss her'.

"Sweet dreams Kono."

Her voice drifted back to him.

"I think I will now."

"Good."

The two of them lay there mulling over the conversation and without the other knowing it, they both realized something. There were feelings between them…deep feelings and they were just now coming to light.

Christmas together in the Smoky Mountains sounded pretty good right now.

Several hours later Kono woke up to the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a nose nuzzled into her neck. It took her a minute to remember where she was and just whose arm was wrapped so protectively around her, but once she did she snuggled back into the embrace and stayed still. She knew Steve would wake up any minute and the moment would be over.

Last night had meant so much to her. One of the three men she looked up to had showed how much he cared about her last night. In the two and a half years they had worked together she had seen his care for her, but last night was the best of all. She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the front window.

It was bright outside from all the snow. She wondered just how much had fallen, but there was no way she wanted to leave this bed and walk across the freezing floor. The fire had died down again and the cabin was cold.

Steve stirred behind her and instinctively pulled her closer to him. He groaned in her ear and she wondered if he knew it was she as he placed a tender kiss to the soft skin of her neck. Obviously not as a moment later he pulled back short and started apologizing.

"Kono, I'm so sorry. I never intended to take advantage of you…"

"Relax Steve. It's okay. I understand."

He jumped out of the bed and headed towards the fireplace.

"I…I'll just get a fire going again and we can make some breakfast."

He stopped short as he looked out the window.

"Oh, man…"

"What?"

"Uh, Kono, I don't think we're going anywhere for a while."

Even as cold as it was, Kono hopped out of bed and joined him at the window. The SUV they drove up in was covered in snow up to the windows and they could only see out the top half of the cabin window. It looked like at least three to four feet of snow had fallen during the night and it continued to fall.

"I wanted to see snow, but this is ridiculous."

"I wonder how long it's supposed to last. We only have four days until Christmas."

"I'll check the forecast. This is not what it said three days ago."

Steve pulled out his cell phone and checked for bars. He had two so he tried checking the National Weather Center.

After a few minutes he groaned and showed Kono the screen.

"We're under a winter storm warning until Christmas day."

"Ooooh. Danny is going to kill you."

"Better call him later. Right now I'm hungry. Hope the electricity is still on, so we can cook. I don't know about you, but I don't want to eat cold stuff for three or four days."

"Eww. No."

Steve flipped the switch and the kitchen light came on. Half an hour later they dined on pancakes. Kono's favorite apparently and then they dressed in warm clothes and grabbed their snowshoes.

"Okay, let me strap these on."

Kono's eyes sparkled and she looked so cute in her snowsuit.

"It's so…beautiful up here."

He couldn't pull his eyes from her as he bent down and buckled her straps.

"Yeah…beautiful."

He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Okay, just follow me. We're only going as far as the woodshed and then back with as much wood as we can carry. It could get bad enough we won't be able to go back out later, so we need enough wood for the next several days."

"Oh, joy. Suddenly I miss Hawaii."

"You may get enough snow on this trip to last you a lifetime."

For the next hour they tromped back and forth packing the snow down as they went. When they had the front porch piled high with logs and the firewood holders on either side of the fireplace loaded down as well, they took a break and made some hot chocolate.

Steve smiled at Kono as she sat on the sofa warming her hands with the mug.

"When we finish these, want to go and cut a Christmas tree? I saw a couple of small Fraser Firs that could make pretty trees."

"Really? I'd love that, but what will we do for decorations?"

"We'll think of something. Let's cut a tree first."

They found a Fraser in back of the cabin about fifty yards back and Steve cut it with a saw he found in the woodshed. He dragged it back to the cabin and they put it in a bucket of sand that rested near the fireplace in case of fire.

Both of them were soaked and shivering from the cold, so they took turns taking warm showers and then dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirts before they started decorating the tree.

Popcorn strings were first as Kono found a sewing kit in the kitchen drawer. They sat in front of the fire and talked while they alternately strung and ate popcorn for a couple of hours.

Steve showed Kono how to cut out snowflakes from paper and they made all different kinds.

When their tree was finished they made some dinner and sat by the fire on a fur rug once again drinking mugs of hot chocolate.

"I would have enjoyed shooting today, but I have to say this was really fun too Steve."

"Yeah, We're always so busy. It was nice to have time to just do whatever we wanted today. I had fun too Kono."

"How about tomorrow we bake cookies?"

"You know how to bake?"

"Funny McGarrett. Yes. I am actually a very good cook."

"You're on."

Steve stood up, threw a few large logs on the fire and reached down to pull Kono to her feet.

"Shall we get some rest?"

"Yeah, it's been a busy day."

They stood awkwardly in front of each other for a few moments.

"Well, goodnight Steve."

"Night Kono."

Kono reached up and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and then bounded off to her bed. Once under the covers she looked over at Steve getting into the twin bed.

Oh, what the hell. She was going to go for it.

"Want to share body heat again?"

"You sure?"

"Definitely sure."

Steve crossed to the bed and looked tenderly down at her as he climbed into the bed with her.

"Much better."

"My thoughts exactly."

And so it was that they found themselves together in bed for the second night in a row.

Both were smiling from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Snowed In**

**Zebraboymom**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: They have been together in my head since the first episode, but sadly they are not mine in reality.**

**Author Notes: Cookies and presents and a change in their relationship. Oh my!**

Once again Kono woke to the warm body of Steve McGarrett wrapped around her own and his face once again buried in her neck. She smiled to herself and snuggled into his arms knowing now his natural reaction would kick in and sure enough she felt herself pulled tightly to him and to her surprise he placed a tender kiss to the side of her neck.

"Mmmm…Kono…"

"Uh, Steve…"

Was he dreaming or awake. She really didn't know and so she froze in place until he pulled back and rolled her onto her back. She blinked up at him and he looked down at her with a mixture of tenderness and what looked like want. Was it possible he felt the same way she did?

"You look beautiful in the morning. You know that? You smell good too."

Steve reached up and ran his fingers through her tangled hair and then cupped her cheek.

"Merry almost Christmas Kono."

"Merry almost Christmas Steve."

He grinned at her and then he surprised her with a tender kiss.

Kono sighed and willingly reciprocated, but when he pulled back again her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Wh…why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to do that night before last, but I wasn't sure how you might feel about it. I know we both just came out of relationships, but I care about you Kono and I can't think of anyone else I'd want to be snowed in with right now than you."

"I can't either Steve. I wasn't exactly expecting that so can I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can we try that again?"

Steve laughed.

"Absolutely."

This time the kiss was much more satisfying for both of them and it was all Steve could do to keep from taking it further. As their lips parted, he stroked his fingers across her cheek.

"Did I hear something about Christmas Cookies?"

"Yes. We are definitely making Christmas cookies, so get up you and get the fire warmed up."

"Yes ma'am! Man you are bossy."

"No. I'm a woman with a mission."

Steve looked out the window and sighed.

"I can no longer see our vehicle at all."

"Wow! How much wood do we have?"

"Enough for a couple more days before I have to head to the woodshed again. That is going to be hard if this doesn't let up. I'm going to call Danny. He was supposed to pick us up today, so there's no way around this. It's Christmas Eve."

Konoi slipped on her warm slippers and shuffled in to the bathroom for a hot shower. When she came out Steve had a roaring fire going. He was standing in front of it and she couldn't help herself. She almost skipped into his arms for another kiss.

"Did you call Danny?"

"Yeah. Let's just say he wants both our heads on a platter."

Kono sighed.

"I don't really care. I'm having way to much fun now."

Steve slipped his arms around her waist.

"Reaaaaaly."

"Yes. Now let's make some cookies."

The day was spent baking and Steve found this domestic side of Kono very intriguing. He could picture her doing this someday with their children and he physically shook his head at the thought.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?"

He stepped around the counter and pressed her back into it, kissing her deeply. When he was done he stepped back and cupped her face in his hands.

"I was thinking how much this time means to me and how special you are and how I can see a future with you and it makes me both scared and incredibly happy."

"Wow! I had no idea you had thoughts like that, much less that you'd share them."

'Well get used to it. This is the new me and he likes a certain Hawaiian girl so much that he thinks his heart is going to burst."

"She feels the same way you know."

"Are there any cookies still in the oven?"

"No. After they cool we can decorate them. Why?"

Steve swept her up in his arms and walked towards the bed.

"Steve?"

"Enough waiting. I want you Kono."

Her response was to wrap her hands around his neck and kiss him softly.

"Finally."

Steve smirked and deepened the kiss.

They reached the bed and he gently laid her down before he covered her with his own body. As the snow continued to fall outside, they made love for the first time. Steve was such a gentle lover that Kono thought she might cry. She had never been a girlie type that needed to know she was loved, but the way Steve was with her could not be confused as anything but deep love and care. He touched her with a sense of awe and she couldn't take her eyes off of his as they spoke volumes without him saying a word.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms and talked softly. They were lovers now and the words they spoke were sweet and tender. Kono had never seen this side of Steve, but she was even more in love with him now if that was possible.

They continued to make love on and off until it was midnight.

"Guess what Miss Kalakaua?"

"What?"

"It's stopped snowing and it's Christmas. Merry Christmas, Kono. Being with you is the best Christmas present ever."

"Merry Christmas, Steve. I…I love you."

"I love you too. Stay right here."

Steve slipped out of bed and went to place more logs on the fire.

Kono watched him move gracefully across the room and her eyes went to his gorgeous nudity in the firelight. His muscles rippled as he hefted the huge logs effortlessly and placed them on the huge hearth. He turned and walked back towards her and she climbed on her knees in bed to meet him.

Steve's eyes roamed over her beautiful naked body in the firelight and then he was on her. This time he was demanding and unrelenting, leaving Kono exhausted and satiated in a way she never remembered with anyone before. As Steve pulled her to him she slipped into a blissful sleep.

The next morning she awoke to Steve's arm wrapped around her cupping her breast gently in his hand.

Kono knew she wanted him again immediately. She reached for his hand and moved it down her body over all her curves, Steve woke up and took control, running his hands over her until she pulled him to her and begged for him to make love to her. Much later they drifted back to sleep and didn't wake up until almost noon Christmas Day. The sound that finally woke them was Steve's cell phone and the obnoxious ringtone he had for Danny.

"So?"

"Merry Christmas to you too Danno."

"You're still at the cabin aren't you?"

"Yeah. Sorry Brah, but on the good side, it has finally stopped snowing. If things keep warming up, we might try to get out tomorrow morning."

"Good because I saved your gifts. We can just pretend it isn't Christmas yet."

Kono, who had been listening in suddenly got a look in her eye and slipped out of bed. Steve watched her as she strode across the room and unzipped her pack. She pulled out a present and then climbed back in bed with him.

"Listen Danno, I gotta go. Kono wants to exchange presents."

"Hey!"

"I'll call you when I have a flight time, okay? Merry Christmas."

Steve closed the phone and looked at Kono who was back in bed with a small package.

"Merry Christmas Steve."

"You brought my gift with you?"

"Just in case."

Steve slipped out of bed and went to his pack. He was back with a package as well.

"You are such a boy scout, Steve."

"Back at you."

"Open yours first."

Steve grinned and slowly unwrapped the package. When he lifted the lid on the box his eyes shone. It was a pewter compass rose pendant on a soft leather cord. When you turned it over, there was a real compass.

Kono smiled at him.

"I didn't want you to ever get lost."

"I love it Kono."

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Now yours."

He handed her the package. It was long and slim.

Kono lifted the lid on the beautifully wrapped box and her eyes lit up as well.

"A Phil Rose PSK-6 Knife? Oh Steve!"

"Like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it, but it's too much money!"

"I don't think so. I've wanted to get you one for a while. I saw you poring over those knife magazines last month and I knew this was the perfect one for you. It's just like mine."

"I know. I just didn't think I could afford one. Thank you Steve."

"Okay, how about we cook breakfast, pack up our cookies and start digging out of here?"

Two hours later Steve had shoveled them out to the main road, which had been plowed.

They had burned the tree in the fireplace and each took a couple of their homemade ornaments with them.

Kono looked longingly at the bed.

"Can we come back here some day?"

"Absolutely. Maybe next time we will actually get to practice our sniper skills."

They found a red eye flight now that the airport was reopened and they snuggled down at the gate to wait.

Steve smiled down at Kono and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I've never said those words to a woman before. You know that right?"

"Same for me."

"Kono I know it's going to be hard to make our relationship work back in the "real world", but you are so worth it."

Kono smiled up at him.

"I feel the same way."

"I'm glad we got "snowed in" together."

"Me too. Best Christmas ever."

"Best Christmas ever."

A/N: I know this is an abrupt in, but I had planned to finish this by Christmas. Besides, the best part already happened…grin.


End file.
